Unspoken Words, Lead to Regret
by AngelofN
Summary: Phoenix is distraught after Maya is kidnapped by de Killer. Knowing he has to get a Guilty Man free to save her. Edgeworth and Gumshoe take the job of helping Phoenix through his dilema. Phoenix x Edgeworth. Takes Place Somewhere inbetween 2-4


--------------------  
Wright & Co. Law Office

1:35 PM

--------------------

Phoenix sat at his desk, elbows resting on the metal, palms pressed against his forehead and fingers in his hair. His eyes were closed and his head faced the metal work desk, '...What.. am I going to do?' Phoenix thought to himself, '..Your going to save her Phoenix..' shaking his head slightly at that thought, it wasn't his, but Mia's, whose thoughts he has heard oh so many times, when danger seemed to surround him like a gang. The next voice he heard seemed a lot more cold, and real than the two before "Get up Wright.." Edgeworth stood at the opposite side of the desk to Phoenix, a couple of steps behind the Prosecutor was Detective Gumshoe, who didn't say anything, seeing as he couldn't think of anything to say in the current situation.

Phoenix just continued to sit there, not moving, as if Edgeworth's voice was just another thought flying into his head, the out again quicker than it had entered "...I said get up Wright." Phoenix slowly lifted his head to face the Prosecutor and Detective, it was obvious he had been crying recently, Phoenix's eyes looked red and slightly puffy, and the remains of dried tears were on his cheeks. "...Why?" Phoenix replied, his voice cold and sounded broken, as did his appearance. Both Edgeworth, and Gumshoe were both startled, as to how cold the Defence Attorney's voice actually was, the room was silent for a moment, the silence filled with awkwardness, Gumshoe bit his lip "..Because they need you to be, pal..." Gumshoe then turned his head to the picture on the desk, of Phoenix, Maya and Pearl, all three of them looking so happy.. like nothing in the world could take them down.

Edgeworth slowly glanced towards the picture Gumshoe was looking at, a faint smile appeared on his lips for a moment, before turning back to Phoenix, with his before serious face, Phoenix was staring at the picture "...He's right, Wright.. How are they going to make it through this, if you can't?" Edgeworth then moved over to the two seats at the opposite side of the desk to Phoenix, taking a seat in one, while Gumshoe sat himself down in the other. Phoenix sighed "..I know. I know.. but, how am I supposed to make it through, without them?" Phoenix replied, with his still cold tone. "You still have Pearls, and you still have us.. pal.." Gumshoe replied. Phoenix then slowly looked up at the two men in front of him, Gumshoe looked so eager to help him, and Edgeworth looked like usual, however, he did give a nod to Gumshoe's comment.

Phoenix smiled, for a brief moment. Before going back into he depressive state "...I don't know.. if I can. I have to find Engarde not-guilty, to save Maya, but, Engarde did it.." Phoenix mumbled only just loud enough for the two to hear. Gumshoe and Edgeworth both gave a sigh, trying to think through the situation '..If Engarde's found guilty. Then Maya gets killed by de Killer.. If Engarde goes free, then Maya's free.. however, she's told Wright to get Engarde found guilty.. which will get her killed.. at the moment.. it looks like a lose lose situation for Wright..' Edgeworth thought to himself "..Do we have any leads on where de Killer is?" Edgeworth looked towards them both, asking if either the police, or Phoenix knew. Gumshoe shook his head first but Phoenix thought on the question for a moment.

Phoenix then sighed, shaking his head "..Nope." Edgeworth sighed in return.

--------------------  
Edgeworth's Office

3:53 PM

--------------------

Edgeworth pushed the door to his office open. Gumshoe following behind him. Edgeworth seated himself behind his Desk, Gumshoe sat down on the seat opposite "Mr. Edgeworth.." Gumshoe thought out loud, Edgeworth blinked "Yes, Detective?" "..Is it just me. Or isn't Mr. Wright, taking this all a bit too far? I mean they are just fri.." Gumshoe didn't get to finish the last word, as Edgeworth cut him off with a dry chuckle "He loves her, Detective.. Isn't that obvious?" Gumshoe blinked at the coldness of his voice, which was colder than usual "..Do yo.." he then cut off again, as Edgeworth gave him the Edgeworth glare of Death, with 25% more glare than other death glares.

"Uh... So.." Gumshoe didn't know what to say, with that death glare attacking him, Edgeworth's eyes then turned back to the piece of paper and pen on his desk. It says one word, and one word only "...How" Gumshoe studied the word carefully, trying to understand what it meant 'How..? How what? How... I left Pess on his own yesterday? ...How... Gumshoe needs his pay cut? How.. to help Mr Wright..?' Gumshoe kept thinking of what the word could mean. While Edgeworth just stared at the Detective with a blank face "..." 'How Mr. Wright has such Spiky hair? How Ms. von Karma is actually allowed that whip in a court-room? ..How Mr. Edgeworth actually wears the same suit everyday and it looks brand new..' Gumshoe's thoughts were then cut off "Gumshoe!" Edgeworth sighed, frustrated "Eh?! Oh. Ur. Sorry sir.." Gumshoe mumbled, scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Edgeworth twitched slightly, "Detective.. what were you thinking about..?" "Eh? ..Oh, well.. I was looking at that piece of paper, and I was wondering what that 'How' could mean.." Gumshoe replied, looking at the piece of paper again, before grinning "I thought of that!" the piece of paper now read 'How, I think Detective Gumshoe, needs another, pay cut.' Gumshoe's grin then turned to a frown, he then just shut up. While Edgeworth just stared blankly at him.

--------------------  
Gourdy Lake

9:13 PM

--------------------

Phoenix sat on the bench nearest the lake, facing the moon shined waters. Slowly a man appeared behind him, Phoenix, having been oblivious to anyone else around, even Gourdy could come, and he probably wouldn't notice. The man being one Miles Edgeworth 'Demon Prosecutor' sat down next to the 'Ace Attorney'.

"...Wright, this isn't helping anyone." Edgeworth's voice rung into Phoenix head, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Edgeworth. Edgeworth blinked, before freezing completely. "Don't leave me.. not again.." Edgeworth twitched slightly 'Again? ...What does he mean ag..' Edgeworth thought to himself '...He means then, doesn't he?' Edgeworth sighed softly. The whole incident of DL-6, a terrible nightmare of Edgeworth's life. "I've lost you so many times, and now her.." Phoenix mumbled, his head rested against Edgeworth's shoulder, who, slowly, with several minutes of awkward silence, wrapped a single arm around Phoenix's mid-section "...Wright, I'm..." he was then cut off, when Phoenix kissed his nearest cheek "It's fine.." "Is there anyway, I can help you Wright, not Ms. Fey, but you?" Edgeworth whispered.

Phoenix looked up at Edgeworth slowly with a light blink, before closing his eyes, a faint smile appeared on his lips, as the Attorney leaned up, pressing his lips against Edgeworth's. Edgeworth went wide eyed for a moment. A very light pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Phoenix pulled away slowly, still faintly smiling "..Just stay here and talk to me.." Phoenix asked softly, Edgeworth nodded "F-fine.."

The conversation started with how they were gonna save Maya, to Larry, Detective Gumshoe and even DL-6 (Which Edgeworth was very un-comfortable talking about but still did to help Phoenix)

--------------------  
Outside Wright & Co. Law Office

10:04 AM

--------------------

Phoenix smiled, Pearl looked up at him, and smiled in return, placing her small hand in his. They began to walk towards the Detention Centre to see Mr. Engarde. Leaving behind them Detective Gumshoe and Edgeworth, Gumshoe turned to look at Edgeworth, and scratched the back of his neck "So, Sir, how did the talk go with Mr. Wright last night..?" "Well, I think it went well.." Edgeworth replied, a light pink came back to his cheeks, when he remembered the kiss. Gumshoe, noticing said blush, blinked "..Did you and Mr. Wright ki.." he was then cut off, by one of Edgeworth's death glares. "..My pays getting cut, isn't it sir?" Gumshoe asked sadly, already knowing the answer "...Yes." was the only reply he received from Gumshoe as he watched the Attorney and his young assistant walking down the path "He's back.." Edgeworth said softly. "Huh?" was all Gumshoe managed to say "....The picture. Nothing can stop those two. Not even death itself." Edgeworth replied, smiling faintly, Gumshoe smiled somewhat as well. They both then turned around. And began making they're way back to the Prosecutor's office.

* * *

**A/N: Ehhh. I'm not all too sure about this one. x.x; I might do a re-write after the Many Fan-Fics I'm currently Writing/Thinking about Writing. Please Read and Review~ =D**


End file.
